<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Hiding by wonderlandiscrumbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949598">No More Hiding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling'>wonderlandiscrumbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been difficult for Aziraphale to adjust to the fact they no longer have to hide the way they feel for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before the apocalypse that wasn’t failed to take place the current distance between them would have been more than acceptable; Aziraphale sitting in his worn armchair, book in hand, occasionally his eyes flicking upwards to glance Crowley’s way as if to remind himself the demon were still there lounging on the sofa. The moment Crowley’s eyes would meet his the angel would glance away, lift his book a bit higher to conceal his face and the evident blush on his cheeks, this had been their normal for thousands of years now, save for the years they would avoid each other, years wasted. Now though they could spend all the time they desired together, as close as they may like to be. Crowley sighed as he pulled himself up from the sofa, despite being unable to see his face he could tell that Aziraphale was watching him, probably worrying he would leave the shop and head back to his own place. In the days since their trials he found himself unwilling to be alone, often finding excuses and reasons to spend days with Aziraphale just to know he was fine, that they both were. </p><p>He stood before the angel, gently plucking the book from his hand and holding it behind his own back out of his friend’s reach. “Why did you do that?” He asked, a slight pout as he glared up at the demon. Crowley smiled down at him, quite cautiously he reached out to brush the tips of his fingers against his long-time friend’s cheek. He waited with bated breath for his angel to flinch away from his touch, to seek out the safety of distance as he always did, but this time he didn’t. He simply sat there; gaze softened as he stared up into Crowley’s eyes. </p><p>The demon smiled softly, stroked his fingers against soft skin he’d longed to touch for centuries. “We don’t have to worry anymore; about them you know.” He gently reminded him.</p><p>Aziraphale let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, his eyes closed as he leaned into the demon’s touch, he reached up touching the back of Crowley’s hand, a small smile finding his lips. “I forget, do forgive me.”</p><p>Crowley smirked at that, “asking a demon for forgiveness, quite a change.” He responded, a playful tone to his voice, he chuckled when his angel glared at him in response. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”</p><p>There was a silence that followed, he worried for a moment that his request crossed a line, he opened his mouth ready to apologize for requesting such a thing. Aziraphale took hold of his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. </p><p>“Please do,” there was a soft urgency to his voice, clear blue eyes staring up at him with a want he used to think he only imagined seeing.</p><p>Slowly Crowley leaned down until their lips brushed against each other. He felt his heart beating unnecessarily in his chest, his cheeks flushing as he kissed him. Aziraphale’s hand moved from his to the back of his neck, fingers curling against his skin as he pulled him in closer until Crowley was settling himself on his lap. He felt unsure of what to do with his hands, fingers itching to touch every inch of the angel’s body, to worship and adore him in all the ways he’d wanted to since the beginning. He settled on resting his hands against his shoulders, fingers curling in against the soft fabric of his shirt, he sighed into the kiss when he felt a hand against the small of his back pulling him closer until he was pressed flush against him, he moaned when his angel nipped against his bottom lip before breaking away from the kiss, forehead resting against his.</p><p>“Was nice, this is nice too.” He whispered pressing a kiss against the other being’s jaw. He closed his eyes humming in pleasure as he felt Aziraphale’s nails scratch against his scalp.</p><p>“Quite, I love you my dear.” </p><p>Crowley hid his face against the side of his neck, gently kissing against the skin there. “I love you too,” he responded at last. Words he’d thought a million times over, but never imagined he’d be able to speak aloud. He never imagined sitting here in the bookshop curled up on the angel’s lap being held this way, being able to do this without fear of being caught and punished for their affections.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>